


...Puts All Heaven in a Rage

by Silverheart



Series: Bats and Birds [10]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart/pseuds/Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sympathy from Harley.</p><p>That's how bad things had gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Puts All Heaven in a Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Batman threw Robin in the cage, and assuming he told him about Oracle.

“So your girl’s dead huh, birdboy?” Harley asked. He didn’t look at her, eyes fixed on the back of his cell, but he could imagine her standing there, one hip cocked and bitchy as hell.

“Shut up,” Tim ordered.

“Make me.”

Tim whirled and hit the glass with all the force he could muster. “Just shut up, Harley!”

He hadn’t activated the privacy screen on her cage when he threw her in there. He could see her across the room, looking just as he’d imagined. “So now you know how it feels,” she snarled, “to lose the one you love!”

“You’re comparing her to the Joker?” Tim hit the glass again. It wouldn’t make a difference; he’d helped design the damn things to hold a maddened Batman, for the love of God. He hit it again, could feel the bruises forming. “She was brave, you bitch! And good!”

“Whatever, bird-brain!”

“When other people ran away from danger, she ran into it! For those _other_ people!”

“So what?” Harley asked, smacking the glass of her own cell. It occurred to Tim that they made a hell of a pair; heartbroken, helpless, caged. “What difference does that make?”

“All of it!” Tim was going to bloody his knuckles on the wall of his cell. It was better than just sitting. “That was who she was! Whole, broken, always that was who she was, and you…God, you don’t get it, do you?”

“All that matters, _all that matters_ , is that my Mr. J is coming back! In your _Batman_!” She laughed, lunatic laughter, giggling like a hyena.

He wished he could hit her, shut her up. He had failed. Barbara was dead. Bruce had lost his mind to the Joker. Scarecrow was destroying the city. Barbara was dead. “Just shut up Harley.”

She was quiet for a long time. “I…I do understand, you stupid brat,” she said, her high-pitched voice weirdly soft, “I do understand.”

For the first time since he’d ever faced off against her, Tim felt pity for Harley. “No,” he whispered, sitting and burying his face in his hands, “but I’ll give you credit for the sympathy, you poor crazy bitch.”

Peas in a pod with Harley, the bitterly wry part of Tim said, now the world really was ending.


End file.
